Edward X Jessica
by Jannah-shii
Summary: Bella and Edward are always together and would sacrifice anything in order to be that way! What if Edward cheated in Bella? Jessica is the culprit behind that. Now, she has 2 prob, Vanessa,blond vampire,hunting her down and Edward who she thinks is.....
1. A familiar voice

Edward and Bella held hands…

They watched the sunset in Forks. It was so beautiful. They walked along the beach. Bella grab hold of Edward's face in her palms and gazed into Edward's eyes. Those hazel eyes, she was able to see her future with him, a family and she can see that he truly loves her.

Edward kissed her. Bella pushes herself forward and kisses Edward even harder on the lips. Edward pushes her back and stops the kiss. Bella is always hurt by the way he does that.

"Think that you might hurt me, again?" Bella says with an upset voice.

"Sorry love, I can't take any chances with you, I can _crumble _you like a cookie with even the slightest pressure." Edward always says.

Bella walked off alone down the beach. He was left to think for what he has done. He ran and walked beside her. "I'm sorry okay?" he pled. He made his puppy face and know how irresistible it was to Bella not to acknowledge it."Fine. But when I become a vampire, I want more than _just_ a kiss." She replied with a straight face, not a hint of humor.

Edward just looked away and he didn't like the fact that she _wanted _to become a monster like him. Bella understood his silence; he doesn't like her bringing up the "vampire-to-be" matter. She doesn't get it, why should you cover up something when someday you are going to face it?

Edward drove her to school the next day.

Bella was already used to the way he drives, more than the speed limit. She drives her truck within the range of 20-60 km/h. Which makes Edward laughs so hard and he couldn't sit down properly. Too used to fast cars, Bella thought. Although Edward drives fast, Bella still feels safe in his hands. Maybe it's because she had so much faith in him.

Edward walked her to her class. People were starring and whispering to each other. They were obviously talking about them. The students were watching them as they pass by. She was always known to be "the girl who gets along with the Cullens". Bella doesn't really care what other people think about her relationship with Edward. As long as both of them are happy the way they are now.

"Jessica! Nice to meet you again. Always a pleasure." Edward shockingly greeted her as they reached Bella's locker.

Jessica smiled, but it wasn't her usual smile to Edward. Then she saw Bella, she just smirked at her. Bella just smiled her half smile at Jessica.

"Hello there Edward, Bella…" She trailed off.

Bella took her books in the school locker; she bumped into Alice and the Cullen family. She was still thinking about what just happened between Edward and Jessica. Edward has never treated or greeted Jess like that. Alice frowned when he saw Edward's face. Bella was quiet at Alice's expression, because, she of all the Cullens would always be the "happy-go-lucky" type. Also, she of all people didn't have anything to worry about. She can see the future. Free of worries.

But this, it really concern's Bella. She looked towards Edward; he was looking straight into Alice's eyes without any emotion in his face.

"No, you can't Alice! You know I wouldn't appreciate you doing that." Edward's voice was strained. Bella was quite sure Alice was thinking of something and Edward voiced out his reply.

The other Cullens were quite fierce looking at Edward. Edward snarled at Emmett. He must be thinking of something too.

"What is it, Edward? Is there anything that I should know of?" Bella switch glances with Alice. Who was now looking at Edward with a straight face.

"Tell me!!" Bella yelled in the school hall.

Everyone that was walking stopped walking. People who were talking, stopped talking. All eyes were now on the Cullens and Bella. Emmett reacted, so that people wouldn't be watching them. So, he said "Okay, we're just practicing for our drama class; Bella's a good actor isn't she? So, go back to normal, there's no show here. "He raised his hands like a traffic police.

Bella didn't look at the Cullens, even Edward. She took the books that she needed for her classes today and slammed the locker shut. She hoisted her bag pack onto her shoulder and trudged up the school hall way.

Leaving the Cullens behind.

The other students gave way for her and some of them clapped hands. They were so eaten up by Emmett's statement that they thought Bella was still playing the role.

Suddenly, Mike Newton ran beside her and starts walking along with Bella.

Mike opened his mouth, supposedly to say something.

"Please Mike; this is not part of the drama class scene. I was not faking my tantrum back there. Just…Just leave me alone, okay?!"

Bella walked along, feeling guilty that she made Mike upset. It wasn't his fault after all. Mike was left behind; he refused to walk with Bella. Mike is a sweet guy, he was the one who greeted her and treated her nicely at her first day in Forks High School. But, she just doesn't want to talk to someone now. Not now.

Bella couldn't really think of anything during Mr. Spencer's class. Jessica was all over Mr. Spencer , she would flirt with everyone who is not owned. Mike Newton was looking at Bella from the sides of his eyes. She knows that Mike was only being a nice guy and just wanted to help her.

"So, have you been working out Mr. Spencer?" Jessica says whilst running her fingers on the teachers biceps. Having her flirtilicious eyes on him.

What a bitch! Bella thought.

It was recess time already.

Bella didn't know where to sit. If she sits at the normal table, Mike Newton may not forgive her. If she sits at the Cullen's table, no. What is she thinking? No way is she sitting near Edward. She knew Alice wanted to tell her about something and Edward didn't want to her to do so. It must be something secretive.

Bella didn't want to face anyone right now. So, the best option is taking her food tray to the _toilet_. She took her food inside and put the toilet seat down. Luckily, the toilet is always clean. It always was. Bella looked down at the food tray. She knew she wouldn't eat it. It would go to waste.

She wants to throw the food away, she started standing up. That's when she heard…

"Yes… Ahh…More…More…" She sounded very familiar to Bella. Is it who she thinks it is? Jessica. She said like she was doing something. Bella heard smooches. Bella gasped.

"What was that?" – A boy's voice. The voice sounded very familiar to Bella. Is it…?

"Probably nothing, Ed. Come on lover boy!" Jessica says. Sounded irresistible.

"Ed? Is that short for Edward? No, it couldn't be Edward. He wouldn't cheat on me." She shook her head in disagreement to that thought.

Questions were running through her mind…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. NO to Edward Cullen ANYMORE!

The sounds of kissing started again. Jessica never gets enough- What a total whore!

Bella had to take a look at the guy she was kissing. She was still not convinced that it was Edward, just considering that Jessica is making up with someone else and that his name is also Edward. Could it be my Edward? But, he wouldn't kiss anyone like he's doing to Jessica now- if it's him. So probably, it's not him. No, it can't be him.

Bella seem to feel disgusted by that thought.

She feels the urge to see the guy. She just had too.

Bella opened the toilet door slowly and peaked out. She just saw the guy's pants and it was already able to convince her who it was. She saw it this morning. She was in a car with the guy wearing the pants now.

OMG, it is really Edward.

She wasn't able to think anything. Too much questions along with her memories with him, ran through her mind - Why is Edward with Jessica? What is _he _doing with her? What did _I _do wrong? _Where _did we go wrong?

How could she? How could HE?

She backed up from the door; she was still caught up in the craze. She accidently hit the food tray that she had put on the toilet seat. She got hold of the food tray, but the plate fell to the ground, that made a loud crash. Now she had to explain to the principle why did she break the canteen plate. Damn it.

"There's someone in one of the toilets." Edward said with a restrain voice.

Bella closed her mouth. She was sweating now.

"Who is it? You better come out now! I'll report that you were sneaking up on us to the principle, if you don't come out, now!" Jessica tried to give a warning, but, her voice was shattering.

Bella had to go out there. She had to. She should be strong and brave. Besides, she's not the one who cheated in their relationship.

Tears start pouring down her cheeks Damn you tears! This would be the time for you to disappoint me. She wiped those tears away and breathes slowly as she walked out the toilet door.

"Bella?!" Edward was really shocked. He was really speechless. His face looks pale; paler than usual.

"Bella, there's nothing happening between me and…" Jessica tried to explain but, was instantly stopped by Bella.

"Look, I was inside the damn toilet the whole time you guys were making out. Don't try to cover the story, okay! I am not that STUPID! I thought I could trust you; you were one of my good friends, Jess!

I can't believe this!" Tears came rolling down her cheeks when she said it.

"And you…" Bella pointed at Edward, who looked really busted.

"I don't know what to say to you anymore! I hate you Edward for what you have become! I thought you were different, but, obviously I was wrong!" Bella's voice was already starting to crack up.

Edward tried to stop Bella from going out. "Bella, I can explain." He held Bella's arm with a great pressure. Hoping that, she would listen to him.

Bella looked up to Edward's face. Those eyes. All the glimpse of their future together, it was all crushed. Jessica was there now, in those eyes. Crushing all their memories they had together.

"Get out of my way, blood sucker!" Bella pushed Edward aside, although it was a waste of effort because he just moved an inch. She almost broke her arm, he felt like an iron man. Jessica was making her most annoying face, which featured stupidity and hopefully-innocent.

Bella stepped out of the toilet door. She didn't believe that she was able to control her emotions and that she was brave enough to confront Edward.

She felt like there was a force pulling back her tears and calmed her down. Was it "will power"?

Someone grabbed hold of Bella's shoulder. Just as she was about to turn and punch that person whom she thought was Edward.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Bella. I wanted to tell you, but Edward won't let me." Alice cried out to her.

Bella looked behind Alice; there was Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were all there, to support her; Bella loved them so much. They treated her as a part of their family. Of course, Jasper was a new addition to the Cullen family. He wasn't really able to get used to the "diet" that the Cullen's are currently practicing. He can't really control his thirst yet. Sometimes he just stares blankly into Bella's face- God knows what he is thinking!

"We're really sorry for what our brother has done to you. We didn't know until Alice had one of her visions this morning. She saw you crying and Edward was all over Jessica. Opps! I'm sorry, Bella. Edward read Alice's mind and he warned us not to tell you. In a clan, we have to take orders from an older vampire and the first rule is to stick together. These are the main rules, Bella." Emmett came closer and talked quietly to Bella. His face showed total sympathy. It was sincere.

Rosalie and Jasper nodded vigorously. They looked and felt guilty for not telling.

Bella suddenly felt deep in her heart there was calmness. She has found it. She was not crying anymore, it seemed to dry out for some reason. Bella was able to think clearly now. She bet Jasper must be using his abilities now, to calm the atmosphere.

Bella hugged Alice and she said "Oh Alice, you can't imagine how much he hurt me." Tears were held back. Lucky for Jasper's ability and there was no one there, it was still recess time.

"I know Bella, we are truly sorry. But, we are going to help you pass through this together, okay? I, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are always here for you." Alice replied with tears running down her face too, Bella was able to feel it, it ended up on her neck.

"I think I would like to go back to Arizona. I think, I can think more clearly there and I just can't possibly stay here. Too much has been going on. I have to tell Charlie. Can you help me, you guys?" She looked up toward the Cullens, tears in her eyes. Rosalie wiped away those tears.

"We sure can! You're already our family member, although after this you don't have anything with Edward…Opps! I am so sorry, Bella. - Emmett was elbowing her. But, don't you want to tell Carlisle and Esme first? I mean, they would deserve some explanation, don't you think?" Rosalie said with full of concern.

Bella was quite shocked at Rosalie's reaction towards her. She was stunned.

Alice backed up from the hug. "Yeah, they would be really concern. Just a last "goodbye" for them would be nice right, Bella?"

Bella nodded. She didn't want to say more. Carlisle and Esme deserve explanation before she went off. They treated her like their own child. Esme would be crushed if she went out without saying "goodbye". She would give Bella new clothes and dresses which she knows Bella wouldn't wear. But, she fell in love by how thoughtful and caring Carlisle and Esme was to her. Edward was no longer in the picture.

"Em, you go tell the principal that she's sick and won't be able to attend her classes today." Alice ordered Emmett.

Emmett ran straight to the principal's office. Students were already pouring out the canteen door.

"Come on, we have work to do. First, Bella's house. Then, our house." Alice recovered and acted so strategically.

"Me too, Em. I won't be attending my classes today." Rosalie yelled out.

"Me, three!" Jasper said so too.

"That means all five of us. No problem! I'll meet you at Bella's house" Emmett shouted back.

They arrived at Bella's house. They didn't see the police ranger car parked up front. Charlie must still be at work. He must be patrolling still around Forks. Bella was thinking how to explain to her father; Charlie must really think that she's stupid or going overboard- over a boy, she would leave home! Not just some boy to her, it _was _the love of her teeny tiny life. That she feels like is falling apart now and wanted to end it. But, it'll be useless.

It was always raining in Forks. It was raining now.

"Bella…" A voice came from her porch.

She heard a familiar voice, waiting at her front porch. The lighting was bad; she couldn't see the person's image quite well. It was blurry. The person's voice was rough and Bella could definitely tell it was a guy. Unless it was a girl, that has taken up so much testosterone drug. She was imagining a "woman" incredible hulk. Which had hard and non-punch able breasts. She smiled to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Far AWAYY!

Chapter 3: Edward X Jessica

The rain made the image blurry.

Suddenly, when she saw who it was, she was quite surprised why he came to her house. How did he know what was happening? Does he know? But, she didn't really care about those questions- that kept on repeating in her mind. It was Jacob, she loved Jacob really much. He loves her so much too, more than just friends. But, she rejected his love and still preferred that_ stupid _Edward Cullen. She didn't hesitate her actions; she just ran and hugged Jacob. He feels so warm. Despite the heavily rain, he was really warm and cozy. Thanks to his werewolf genes.

"Please don't say "I said so…" Jacob. I have learnt from my mistakes." Bella cried out to him. Tears came running down her face. She left wet pools on his t-shirt. It must be possible for him to wear t-shirt in this rain; he is after all a heater.

"Shhh…Bella, its okay. It saved me the energy and a lot of effort not telling you. I made you find out on your own. I still love you despite the fact that you chose that _blood sucker_ than this cute-adorable puppy. I will always be open for you, my dear." He held Bella's face in his warm heater hands and kissed the tears on her face.

She hugged Jacob tightly and he also replied her hug in the same way. Only, the pressure was unbearable due to his large size.

"Jake…Jakie…You're trying to kill me again…" Bella can hardly breathe.

Jacob saw her face in his arms turning from purple to purplish blue. He stopped immediately and let his arms fell to his sides. He was always upset when he couldn't hug her the way he wanted to. That's one of the things that he hated the most for having this super strength besides running off everywhere naked when changing back to human form.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She rubbed his warm cheeks. He silently gazed into her eyes. They were caught up in the moment as to say.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Can we get over this puppy-human-love already? It's kinda grossing me out, here!"

Both Jacob and Bella turned and smiled at her.

"Jake, I have to get out from Phoenix. I can't stay here Jake. I'm so sorry that I am troubling you in any way. I just can't stand all the problems and hectic that is going on here, in Forks. First, that blond vampire, Vanessa is still around and she could kill me anytime. Secondly, _he _has already cheated on me. So, I don't see the purpose of me staying here anymore. Unless, I want to die faster."

"He what??! HE CHEATED ON YOU?! Let me tear the blood sucker apart and…" Jacob was stopped. He was already raging with anger.

"Hey! That blood sucker happens to be our brother, you know!" Rosalie yelled out with anger at Jacob.

Jacob ran in front of Rosalie. She snarled even fierce at him. Jacob growled at her. He stood his ground. He was really big, even taller than Emmett.

"Hey can we settle this down later. We have bigger things to worry about than THIS!" Alice hovered over between both of them. She was quick. Bella was just few steps away from where she was standing. She was about to do the same thing. Alice held them apart.

"I would have bite your neck off, if it wasn't for Alice. Alice would have lost a so-called-sister today. Not a useful one even." Jacob growled at her.

"Ooo…Scary…! Not!" Rosalie mocked him. She made faces with him.

Bella was fed up with the show. She went inside and Alice and Jasper trailed behind her. Jasper tagged along. He couldn't stand the smell coming from Jacob. He was wrinkling his nose when he was with Bella.

The smell must have stick to her clothes. Bella took off her coat and put it n the coat's rack as they entered the house. Alice and Jasper did the same thing.

"You start writing the letter to your father, Bella. I can pack all your clothes. Jasper, peek outside, will you? Make sure that they still have their arms and legs." Alice ordered both of them. Both Bella and Jacob nodded and did as they were told.

Alice hurried herself up the stairs.

Bella wrote to her father. She didn't have the courage to tell Charlie face to face.

_Dear Dad, _

_I'm sorry to say this, but, I just can't stay here anymore. It's devastating to get your heart broken. I'm going back to mum's to relax my mind. I will come back to Forks during summer as I always do. Don't worry about me, dad. It's you that I am worried about. I have enough money to catch a plane home today. I've got the Cullens here with me, except Edward. He and I will never have anything between us again. You were right about him, dad. He is a player type. It's just that I was blinded to see the truth. They are helping me to get on the plane and follow me back to Arizona. Just to help me settle things down back at home. I love you, dad. I hope you know that. I just need to breathe fresh air and I'll be back here during the summer, okay? I have yet to surprise mum with my arrival. I wasn't expecting this too. It'll be safe for you too if I am far away from you. If I survive, I will tell you. This is not one of those drama scenes. _

_Love you, dad._

_Bella_

There. That's done. Now, how is she going to explain to Jacob?

Alice came down the stairs at the same time Bella ended her letter. Jasper peaked out the window. He was supposedly guarding them and informs Alice if Rosalie and Jacob are punching each other's face.

"It's hard to believe that Jacob and Rosalie are still at it. Emmett has committed defeat and is now lying down on the grass! It's so funny!" Jasper giggled.

That was really cute, Bella thought. We don't really see Jasper smiling much.

Alice suddenly fell to the floor, Bella's bag dropped too. She closed her eyes shut.

Jasper came straight behind Alice. He puts her head on his thighs.

"Alice, are you okay? What do you see?" Jasper said calmly.

She's having a vision, Bella thought.

Bella opened the door and called out to Emmett and Rosalie. Her voice was cracking up.

Emmett and Rosalie rushed into the house. Jacob was left outside.

Jacob came in too. He looked at Bella's pale face. She was certainly worried about Alice. Although this seemed normal to the Cullens, but, she it was not to her.

Alice opened her eyes slowly. She looked around at everybody.

"We must get out of here, now! For some reason, Edward is really angry and he's hunting you down, Bella. He has this mixture of emotions on his face, angry and upset." Alice looked up towards Bella.

Jasper lifted her up carefully. He always had this love towards Alice. They have the chemistry. Jasper is very chivalry. That's one of his beautiful characteristics. Alice is lucky to have him beside her.

Bella stood there. Now, there are two vampires after her. One was the blond vampire, Vanessa, because Edward killed her mate, James. Now, her ex-vampire-boyfriend is hunting her down too.

"He's what? Hunting her down? Great! Just great! Now, we have to face two vampires." Jacob punched the wall. Ostentatiously, this left a dent on the wall.

Bella was speechless. She stared blankly into space.

Everyone stared at her. "It's okay Bella; we will help you, whatever it takes. But, I need to tell Carlisle and Esme first. Just to tell them what I saw. I'm quite sure if anything happens, they would be able to control Edward." Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder to calm her down.

Alice took out her cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. She talked very fast; Bella and Jacob looked at each other. It was unfathomable for them. But, Bella was quite sure she was explaining about her vision.

Bella hyperventilated. She didn't know what to think. She sat herself on the couch, in the other room.

Jacob lifted her chin and calmly said "Hey love, don't worry, okay? I'm here. Alice and all of them are here for you. I will kill anyone who dares to harm you. Even if it involves my life being at stake."

Bella gazed into those hazel eyes. Somehow, she feels that she's going to be safe with Jacob around. Bella nodded. Jacob kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Jacob. I feel like I could jump off a cliff anytime now." She expressed herself to Jacob.

"And that is why; I am here to guide you, not to do the stupid things. I love you Bells. You mean the world to me." Jacob was so truthful with his feelings. This was making Bella a bit uncomfortable. She had just dumped Edward and now, Jacob is like rushing her into a relationship with him.

She cringed into the couch. She felt really uncomfortable because Jacob was bringing this matter up again. She wants to be with Jacob, just not now. Now is not the time. Two vampires are coming to kill her.

"Let's get going shall we? I am really worried that maybe Edward might be at the airport when we arrive." Alice grabbed hold of Jacob and Bella.

Emmett grabbed Bella's bag and rushed it to the Mercedes that Alice was driving. They drove down to the airport.

Jacob was left in Forks. He had to tell Billy first where he wanted to go, so that he doesn't throw a fit. Billy is in a wheelchair and hopefully he doesn't trouble himself too much while Jacob is gone.

* * *

~JACOB~

He returned to his house in La Push. What a name for a place, makes him feel like his Mexican. La Loca! He changed into his werewolf form; he had to hide behind a tree again. Luckily there was no old lady that was horny nearby. Or else, he might get caught again. He shape shifted. He tied his clothes to his legs.

He was really worried about Bella. He was thinking of her while running back home. He thought, why would Edward would want to hunt her down? He's the one who cheated. Why would he be angry with Bella?

He smoothly changed into his human form, in one of the bushes and wore his clothes.

He arrived home. Billy was in front of the television watching his normal sports. Jacob came from the front door. The door creaked.

"Jake, is that you? I was worried when you might be back. Are you okay?" Billy asked him while he was still watching the sports channel.

"Yes dad, I'm okay, don't worry. I have something going on right now, something happened between Bella and Edward Cullen. She wants to go back to Phoenix. I want to follow her there to make sure that she's okay and everything. I'll be back as soon as everything has settled down in its place. I hope you don't mind, dad." Jacob came into the room and explained to his father.

Billy looked at him; he looks really confused with what Jacob has told him.

"Okay Jake, you don't have to worry about me. I am able to survive here. You go and help Bella. Did she explain to Charlie first? Does Charlie know about this?" Billy was really curious about Charlie rather than Bella. That was normal.

"She wrote something to Charlie, it'll be okay. Dad, if I'm gone for days…Please go to Charlie's. He would love to have you there with him. I think he would be really upset after Bella leaves him." Jacob pled his father.

"No problem, son. I'll go to Charlie's, just to see how he's taking all of this. What about the other vamps?" Billy responded.

"Well, the rest of the Cullens are following Bella to Phoenix. Help her with everything. I've told you about that blond vampire that has been running around? She's hunting Bella down. But, that'll never happen. I'll be with her." Jacob reassured his father that he's going to take care of Bella.

"Please tell Charlie that I'm with Bella. So that he wouldn't have to worry about her." Jacob felt responsibility in his voice. He was determined to do this. Because he really loved her although, he was slightly younger than Bella. But, he was certainly physically bigger than her.

Billy nodded and he had that proud-of-your-son face on.

He hurried to his room and packed about 4 shirts and 10 pants. Because, let's face it, he tears some. He has to bring extra then.

After wishing his father goodbye he went straight for the airport.

* * *

~Bella~

They arrived at the airport and went straight for the counter.

"Excuse me; do you have tickets to Phoenix, Arizona? For one…two…six people now please?" Alice asked the counter girl.

"Six people?" The counter girl looked at them. She was definitely counting the number of heads.

"One is coming a little late." That totally answered the counter girl. Alice replied calmly, although there were so many things running through her mind now.

"And how is this being paid?" The counter girl asked again. She looked very curious. All of them looked very young and she thinks that this may be a joke or something.

"Cash. All six are paid by cash. Here are the passports. And, don't worry about the change. Keep it." Alice did not hesitate to throw in cash that she kept in her bag.

Luckily Jacob gave them his passport in advance.

This made the girl more suspicious. Then, Jasper came along in front of Alice.

"Look lady, we are in a hurry here. I hope you are able to cooperate with us." Jasper gazed into the counter girl's eyes.

She looked into Jasper's eyes and she bluntly in action took the flight tickets and gave the passport with the change.

"Sure. Here you go and the balance." She replied. It was like she is being hypnotized.

"Thank you" Jasper's eyes changed colours when he uses his powers. From blue to hazel.

They took their respective passports. Alice was holding onto hers and Jacob's.

"I am so sorry that I am late! I got caught up on something at home. I told Billy to tell Charlie, not to worry about you. He'll be fine." Jacob read Bella's mind when he was talking about Charlie. Jacob watched Bella's expression.

She was worried that maybe he wouldn't forgive her for leaving him behind.

"It's okay Jake. We are boarding now. Actually you're just right on time." Alice grinned at him.

"Yippee!! Our first trip together 'eyh Bella? This will be fun!" Jacob was trying to make Bella happy.

How could she be happy?

When there are so many things on her mind right now?

They boarded the airplane.

Bella looked out the window of her seat. She touched it softly, it was cold. It must be because of the light rain that happened when they got here. She looked at her side. There was Jacob there. He looked really tensioned in his seat. It's like he's grabbing on the seat. He was definitely sitting uncomfortably in his seat.

Maybe he is afraid of flying, Bella thought.

She heard a crack. The divider of their seats had been crushed by Jacob's strong hands.

"Opps! I'm sorry." He was blushing. That was a suitable colour for him. The old Jacob that Bella met in the first place. Before his height and size has drastically changed.

Bella grabbed hold of his hands and brushed it softly across her face. It was really warm. She needed it. He needed it. She gave him a peck on the check to calm him down.

"You've never told me that you are nervous of flying. How are we going to go on trips together? What about you just now, you were hopping out and about? You seemed really excited just now." Bella smiled and kissed his hands. It felt like hot chocolate on a hot day. It just seems right.

"Well, we never had the time to talk about everything. So, now you know my weakness. Yes, I am terrified of flying. I'll admit, this big huge guy is afraid of flying" Jacob looked sideways. He was ashamed with himself.

"Don't be, Jacob. I am here for you. I'll hold your hand all throughout the flight, okay?" Bella reached for his warm face and kissed him on the lips.

She was quite brave of doing this. Jacob pushed himself in the kiss and their tongue met. It was like cherries on top of an ice cream sundae. It felt nice. She felt right, although she shouldn't be doing this. But, she finally thinks that Jacob is the one for her. He fits every piece of her life. He corrects the puzzle that she goes through. He understands her. He brings her up and cheers her all the way when she is in her state of doubt. He would have the confidence in her more than she does.

"Mmm…There. Maybe that'll cheer you up." She broke the kiss. She sat back properly on her seat. She saw the flight attendant was already making faces at them.

Jacob blushed. He was happy that Bella volunteered to kiss him. Not out of anger or hypocrisy towards him.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She hugged Jacob and she fell into her dreams. In her dreams she saw Edward kissing Jessica again. He was all over her, on her bed. Having something that Edward would have disagreed with her at first. She was looking this through Jessica's window. It was a nightmare. She woke up sweating under Jacob's arms. She lifted his arm and went to the bathroom. She saw glimpse of Edward behind her from the mirror. This was seriously scary.


	4. Mirror Images

Chapter 4

In the mirror she saw Edward's face and he was having a scary-evil looking grin on his face. She felt his presence. The image was showing that he was exactly behind her. She turned to look, but, he wasn't there. Her breathing rate was increasing tremendously and she was already sweating. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and this gets even worse when she sees _him_ in the mirror as she looks into the mirror again.

"Bella, I want your blood. I want you in my arms." Edward whispered in the air. She felt like it was real. She could feel his cold breath breathing down her spine.

Bella yelled out "Noooo…!'

She felt a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?!" Jacob shook her vigorously. Bella opened her eyes. It was all a dream. The flight attendant came to see what the chaos was and she looked worried. Everyone in the plane was really quiet and stared at her. Even a baby stopped crying, she saw the tears in the baby's eyes.

"Miss, are you okay? Here's a glass of orange juice. Maybe that will help you to relax and calm down." The lady handed over a cup of orange juice to her.

She took a sip and slowly drank the juice. Her eyes were on everyone else on the plane. They seemed curious.

Jacob wiped off her sweat with a cold towel the lady gave to him. Alice was really worried with Bella's condition. She was sitting behind them. She asked Bella what she dreamt about. Bella explained to her. She started to breathe normally again. Maybe it was the juice, after all orange had vitamin C in it. Helps you to relax.

"Can it really be that Edward is hunting you down? I don't really understand. His face was really hard to read. He can lie his expressions, since he knows that I'm watching him."Alice explained to all of them.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie was also in full concentration listening to Alice's explanation.

"So, what do you think? Why is he coming back to hunt Bella?" Jacob asked as he looked into Bella's eyes. He was already reading her mind of what she exactly wanted to ask. Only, she was still in her state of shock.

"I don't know Jake; I am truly confused myself. But, I'll tell all of you if my vision changes or when I see anything." Alice frowned.

Alice was supposed to know everything, since she was the one who was able to predict the future. But, she can't help it, the future changes frequently.

Jacob cuddled her. Somehow, she felt cold. Her teeth were chattering. Maybe Jacob saw that.

She tried to close her eyes. She woke up several times, but managed to take a nap at the end.

She found peace in her sleep. She didn't have any nightmares after that. Maybe it was because of Jacob's snore that blew her worries away.

They arrived at the airport in Arizona safely. They took their luggage bags and got hold of two cabs to go to Renee's house.

She put her head on Jacob's arm and continued her sleep. After all that she has been through, who could blame her of not having enough sleep? He was happy that now she had already calmed down and forgot all about Edward. That bloody blood sucker.

Jacob was able to hear her heart beating. The rate was normal again. He loved the fact that her heart beats for only one person, and hopefully it was him.

He can hear her breathing. She was breathing through her mouth.

Bella curled up to him in the cab.

Luckily, they had the cab all to themselves. The Cullens were in another cab. They didn't want to disturb Bella and him. Or in a more negative way, they don't want to be in a same cab with a smelly dog. Jacob looked at the positive side; the fact that, they didn't want to disturb both of them. He needed some time alone with her.

Bella woke up. "Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling today?" Jacob greeted her and kissed her forehead. He looked at her like she was a beautiful sunflower you pluck in a perfect garden. He made her feel like she was the prettiest girl that ever lived.

" 'M kay…a bit dizzy though." She slowly opened her eyes and yawned; closing her mouth. She knew her morning breath is able to take down a bear, maybe even the grizzly bear. She didn't want to kill Jake of course. She still loves him. Suddenly, a so-called "brilliant plan" came to her mind; killing Edward with her morning breath. That would make things a whole lot easier. All she has to do is to eat lots and lots of onions and don't brush her teeth at all before she goes to bed. It occurred to her that her plan was so crazy, that it might just work!

"What are you thinking about, Bells?" Jacob was now worried maybe she has totally gone out of her mind. She laughed like a crazy witch having a mischievous plan. She was rubbing her hands together in an extremely disturbing fashion as well, an evil glint in her eye.

She burst into maniacal laughter, but abruptly stopped. The thought of her telling Jacob what she was thinking about was hilariously crazy and stupid!

Jacob smiled and looked away. Deeply inside he seriously thinks that Bella is out of her sane mind. Either that or she's on drugs. No, she's still sane enough to know that drugs are not good – or is she?

The cab journey to Renee's house ended with the same laughter from Bella. Jacob thinks that maybe they'll need something very strong to calm her down. Maybe a knock on the head will do it.

The cab stopped in front of a beautiful modern Mediterranean house. Phil's Toyota was parked outside. Bella looked out of the window, she feels like there was something definitely wrong somewhere. Firstly, the front door was opened wide and Phil is supposed to be at work. He's a coach for the middle school's football team. Today is a working day for him. Jacob was already taking out the luggage bags from the car.

Alice came running from the cab behind. "Oh my god Bella, something bad has happened here!" She was already in tears. Jasper patiently paid for both taxies.

Bella came running towards Alice "What happened Alice? What is it? What's wrong? Tell me!" Bella was shaking Alice's arms.

Jacob sniffed something. He straight away went inside the house without hesitation.

"Take care of Bella for me, Em." He ordered Emmett

Bella looked over at Jacob and back to Alice.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I think that…I think that Edward…he's HERE!" Alice was struggling with her words.

"Edward, he's HERE!" in Alice's voice ran through her mind and repeated so many times. It was heard like a tape recorder.

Bella fell to the ground. She laid there motionless. Alice was in front of her, everything that she said was a total blur to her now. It was all going down the drain now. Her life is going down the drain.

There were loud crashes heard from inside the house. "Where's Jacob? What's happening inside there?" – Thoughts that ran through her mind. She looked towards the opened front door.

Jacob was nowhere in sight. She crawled up from the front yard to the door. She felt someone lifted her up and put her arms around their neck. It was both Jasper and Emmett. They were there to help her. Suddenly as they were walking towards the door, she saw blood stains. She forced herself up. All she was thinking about now is her mother. Whose blood stain was on the front porch?

She was calling her "Mum, mum! Where are you?" again and again inside the house. But, there was no reply.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came along behind her as she entered the house.

"Bella…Bella!" She heard; it was Jacob. He sounded like he was hurt.

Bella rushed to where Jacob's voice was coming from.

She was really shocked at what she saw. She gasped. The living room was covered with blood splatters.

There was blood everywhere. It was like someone killed a deer with a chainsaw and the blood is spread throughout the entire room. It was a crime scene. Everything had its place, but now, it seemed like a hurricane crashed into this particular living room.

What really happened here? Who died? Where's Jacob and Phil and most importantly, where's her mother?

TO BE CONTINUED...anything to suggest? Please review?


	5. Crashing in!

Chapter 5

She lifted some books off the ground. The couch and coffee table was upside down. Everyone searched among the tumbled stuffs for Jacob. The living room was a total mess. It was like a hurricane had crashed into it.

"Wait. I think Jacob's voice came from here." Emmett pointed out and lifted the bookshelf himself. He was strong. He's the strongest among all the Cullens. All that vigorous work out must have really paid off.

"Bella, I've found him!" Bella ran towards Emmett.

"Bella…Your step father, he's hurt, badly. He has a cut; it's quite deep, just below his chest, on the right." Jacob pointed out to Phil who was lying down next to him. He was absolutely motionless. Like a fish being left on the floor; just waiting for its death.

Bella looked at Phil. He has cuts all over his body. She gently touched his cold skin in search for the large cut that Jacob was talking about. She tore off his shirt. Phil was already hyperventilating. He closed his shut; tightly and cried out the pain. He was miserable, she saw that. She felt really guilty to have Phil involved. Bella was pretty shocked herself of how big the cut was. It was about 2-3 inches long and blood was pouring out.

"Rosalie, get Jasper out of here. Now! I'm sorry Jasper." Alice shouted over her shoulder.

Jasper can't stand the sight of blood. He was craving for the thirst of human blood. He wanted to know how it tasted. Some say that it tasted like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day. That's how some of the _cold ones _described it. He didn't get a taste of human blood, even a single drop. Since he was forced to be under a _diet _as the Cullens say. It was torture for him. He can't get used to the diet, eating animal blood instead of human blood. Of course it tasted so different. Jasper snarled and his teeth were bare for everyone to see.

Rosalie took his arm and dragged him outside to calm him down.

The other Cullens were already used to the sight of blood and Carlisle has taught them how to control their temptations. Alice was already brave enough to face the sight of blood. Carlisle has been bringing them to the hospital for what they call "blood trips".

"Phil? What happened? Where's Renee?" Bella shot questions to her step father.

"There was this boy, he was very pale…he…he…took yo…your m…mum away. He said th…that she'll be sa…safer with hi…him. Arghh!" He was struggling in pain. He adjusted his position, Bella helped himto sit up. Tears came running down his face.

Jacob had recovered most of his wounds. Phil was really shocked to see the deep cuts suddenly closes and all that was left was scars.

Bella got up and she had her mind set on killing Edward Cullen and to get her mother back.

Alice got the first aid kit and slowly lifted Phil's shirt. "This might sting a little. But, please endure the pain. It's only for a while." Alice smiled softly at Phil. Phil nodded. He closed his eyes tightly. Alice gently took out the piece of glass that was stabbed below his chest of his pale skin. He yelled out the pain. Alice quickly pressed on the cut, so that the bleeding would stop. Blood was pouring out like tap water that cannot be turned off. Still Alice and Emmett were able to resist their thirst. Bella's heart throbbed when she saw Phil's condition. He must have sacrificed his life for Renee. Though, Bella didn't like the fact so much that her mother married again after divorcing her father. But, it seems that Phil was making her smile again. And that made her smile and happy for her mother too. It was quite a long time she didn't see her mum smile after they left Charlie to live in Arizona. But, when Phil came into our lives, it was like the dark clouds were blown away.

"Phil says that Edward took Renee and…" Jacob was cut by Phil.

"Then, came this blonde, with curly hair, her eyes looked like she was going to eat me up. I was hiding in behind the living room wall. I was peaking into the living room, but then, she spotted me and asked me questions about your mother…" Phil's story went on.

* * *

~PHIL~

"Honey, I'm home! Ha-ha…I know that's kinda classic." Phil laughed to himself. He was thinking of The Flintstones and he played the role of Fred Flintstones. He hooked his coat up. He looked in the kitchen, where he would normally find his beautiful wife preparing dinner. He was looking forward to the smell of what she's cooking, it would be in the atmosphere and it would always smell good and mouth watering. Renee was always an excellent cook.

But, there was no smell of cooking, just a smell of something burnt, in the oven. Phil ran towards the oven, he opened it and smoke came out. "Renee! What's going on here?" He shouted at the top of his voice. He forgot to take the oven mitts; he took the pan in the oven with his bare hands. He burnt his fingers and placed the pan of burnt chicken in the sink.

Then, he heard "Phim…Hep me!" He ran upstairs; it was definitely coming from the bedroom. There, he saw a pale-looking youngster covering his wife's mouth. The young boy was handsome and there were no damages in his features. His skin was perfect. His age might be between the age of 17 and 18. He was oddly white, pale; it was pale white, too white to be normal human.

"Renee…Get out of my house, you freak! What do you want with my wife?" Phil slowly walked towards both of them. He saw Renee was already in tears. The boy dragged Renee and moved back slowly too. Every inch that Phil moved, the boy drags Renee further. The boy was looking towards the opened window. Phil knew at that instant that the boy came from the window, and he wanted to make his escape. He had to act cool and not think about his movements. So that, the kid don't really know how he is going to act.

"I'm sorry, but, I need your wife. She will be safe with me, you will understand soon." The young boy swept Renee off her feet and onto his arms. No one was looking that part as romantic. They were serious. The boy jumped out of the window. Phil rushed to the window and saw that they survived the jump. His heart was struck by the jump and the boy was like an animal. He was running, then he banished into thin air.

"Renee! Noooo…!" He cried out to her. He saw her face looking back at him. Her eyes made him really upset and feeling useless. She wanted him to go after her, searched for her and rescues her. His heart was struck by the jump that the young boy made, he was like an animal. He ran so fast, then he banished into thin air. There were no signs or evidence there to prove his existence in the house or on the ground of the forest behind their house. It was like he never existed.

Then he heard something crashed. It was coming from downstairs. It must be the boy – He thought. He didn't stop to think, he came around the bed to take a baseball bat that he has been keeping there for years, just in case if things like this happened. He swung it and made sure that he was physically ready for what awaits for him downstairs.

He slowly backed his back to the wall of the stairs and slithered down. The noises seem to have come from the living room. That was when he saw, a blonde girl with reddish curly hair. Her hair colour was amusingly stunning. It was quite bright and sunny like. She was running her fingers through their stuffs in the room. She was looking through their picture album and family photos. She whispered "Renee…I have to kill her. She's the right bait that I'm looking for" – loud enough that Phil was able to hear most of it and made out what she just said.

She saw Bella's photos, she snarled and it made her teeth bare and visible to where Phil was standing quietly outside the wall of the living room. Peaking slightly and was careful enough not to have made any noises. He backed up slowly, but, he accidently hit a vase and it fell to the floor.

Oh, shit! - He thought and scolding himself for doing something so careless. He smacked himself on the forehead. He turned to look back into the living room, the girl was gone. He was really out of his mind right now. Now, that the girl was nowhere in sight anymore, he was really conscious of his movements. Then, suddenly, he felt someone breathing down his neck. "You wanted to fool me is it? You're a pathetic human being, do you know that?" She ran her fingers down the back of his neck. She pushed him to the wall, and turned him to face her. Now, they're face to face.

"Now, why don't you tell me, where is your wife?" She licked his bare throat now. The blood and the pulse made her burst with thirst. His blood rushed through his veins as the level of anxiety increases drastically. The blonde has already an intention to bite his neck off. But, she had to turn the offer down because she had more things to do than eating this useless human. She wanted something more valuable. She wanted Bella's blood most importantly.

She took the baseball bat from his hand and nailed his neck to the wall with it. He was unable to breathe. "I would not tell you where my wife is. She's not with me now!" He managed to breathe out.

**Please do review!! Ohh and thanks for the suggestions that you guys have given me. Some of the suggestions were already in my mind!Haha=)**

**Coming Next of chappie 6: What visions of Edward and Renee will Alice have? Where will they be? And maybe there is a new vampire in town? Who knows what happens next? Someone might even die in the next chappie...**

**Thanks for all your support! Without all of your support, I could never have the cheerfulness of doing this story.=)**


	6. Explanation, much!

**Previously on Edward X Jessica, **

**Victoria tried to hunt down Bella's mother, Renee, but failed. Instead she hurt Phil and the Cullens now are searching for Edward and Renee.**

She was looking intensively into his eyes, trying to see if he's lying. Like she had some sort of lying detector; making sure that he was telling the truth. "Who took her?" She pushed him to the wall, lifting him up with only one hand. Phil's eyeballs looked as though they were going to come out. He was shocked by the girl's strength. She's not human, they're both not. He was remembering the scene where the pale-gorgeous boy jumped out of the window of his half story house.

"A young boy, he took my wife away. He didn't say where." Phil answered. He saw that she had thrown the baseball bat to the next room. So much for his escape. In that split second, he remembered that he had a pen knife in his left pocket of his pants. He was striving to take it out without her noticing. She was looking away from him, she was definitely thinking of the guy that he was talking about. Although what Phil had told her seemed like he might have betrayed his wife. But, he wanted to get out of this now and to get Renee back.

Phil took out his pen knife slowly, but the blonde grabbed it from his fingers without even looking at him.

"That's not nice; I thought you want to help me, so that I won't hurt you. Now, I have to think again whether to kill you or not." She smirked. Phil had an image of the _Grinch_ that ruined Christmas when he saw her evil smile. She threw the knife away._ No, not again! _Phil thought. She grabbed a piece of glass from the floor when Phil had broke the vase and showed it to him.

"This is a reminder, so that you don't try to mess with one of us again" _one of us? What did she mean by that?_ She slowly cut the glass through his pale skin just below his stomach and that leaked out a large amount of blood. It was crimson red. Phil yelled out the pain. It was like an operation without anesthesia. It was like tearing pieces of your skin off little by little. She did it very slowly so that he suffered every minute of this. She enjoyed it; loving every minute of Phil suffering.

The cut was really deep. The blonde took the glass – now covered with blood and she licked it. She licked every single pool of blood on the glass. When she was licking, he saw what looks like fangs. It was carnivorous; she's definitely abnormal and not human. Phil was petrified and didn't believe what he just saw. He didn't think that these types of things don't really exist in their world.

"What are you? Are you even human?" Phil shot her that question even though it was painful to ask. His voice was shattering. He didn't expect this at all; the blonde girl lifted up his shirt and started to lick around the cut. He could sense that she was giggling because her lips were moving differently. Then, she lifted him up and threw him to the bookshelf. Books came tumbling down and some of it hit Phil on the head making his visions blurry. "I'm not human, you stupid human! In your world, we don't exist." She grabbed hold of his chin and looked into his eyes. Although Phil wasn't looking back, he was unconscious. He didn't even want to look at the blonde at that moment.

She bent her knees and whispered into his ear "Your blood is not tasteful as you're your wife's going to be when I get my fangs on her. Or maybe your lovely daughter, Bella, would make a delicious and splendid meal."

Suddenly, the blonde wrinkled her nose and she turned her head to see that there was a big looking teenager – looks young, but in a body of an old man, he seemed lost in that body; she hissed at him. Phil opened his eyes slightly to see what was going on because he thought that this might be the end for him, that the blonde was going to kill him at that instant. The boy crouched and was going to attack the girl. He jumped like a tiger hunting down one of its prey at both of them. The girl was fast; she jumped and crashed out of the window. She ran away. The big kid rampaged into the bookshelf; he wanted to attack the blonde that was supposed to be there. So, he fell to the floor. _So much for a savior – _Phil thought. Then, all of the books fell on top of Phil again. The books buried him. The boy whimpered and for a moment there, Phil thought he sounded just like a dog before he was in his deep unconscious sleep.

~Bella~

Bella was really shocked with her step father's story.

It was too much for her to take in 30 seconds of her life. Because they killed James, now, veronica – James mate is hunting her family until she gets her. But, why did Edward took her mother? Was it because he wanted to save her from Veronica? But, why would he do that? It kept running through her head. He knew it must have been _him _because Phil described him carefully to her. It kept running through her head. The images of Edward saving her mother were too good to be true. What benefit was installed for him? What would he get from this?

A warm hand gripped her shoulder, Jacob. "Look Bells, we have to act fast, we are going to save your mother, okay? Don't worry." Bella nodded. She just responded with a nod because she was too tired with what has been going on these past few days. First, Edward, that _bastard, _cheated on me – who could ever thought a vampire can cheat on the ones they love, especially when it's not another vampire. Now, her mother is missing.

"Owwwww!! I'd rather die than to have put up with this pain. Oh…##%" Phil was yelling and cursing at the same time. God knows how many bad words that he used. He was complaining all this while when Alice put the alcohol around the wound.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I know it's really painful, but this is for your own good. And if I don't clean it, it'll get infected and it will be even worse than it is now." Alice took the first aid kit and gently dabbed alcohol around the wound. Then, she covered it with a big plaster. She threw away cottons that were soaked with blood. It would take a lot of strength and will power for a vampire to resist their thirst like what Alice is doing now.

"What are you people, _he must have sensed Alice's cold fingers on his body – Bella thought,_ I mean, that girl, _Okay, he doesn't know it yet – Bella confirmed. _What is she? Is she even normal? Is she human?" Phil asked Bella, who looked like she was a lost puppy. His hands were trembling.

"Phil, this is not the time for questions and answers. We will explain to you later as soon as we get mum back." Bella replied. She bent her knees to get a close shot of the cut. She was worried of Phil's condition, he looked so pale.

Alice said quickly "We would have to call Carlisle here straight away! He might bleed to death. He's losing too much blood." She was holding the large surfaced plaster on his wound. She was right. The blood did not stop pouring out. "Well, that's not the first bad news of the day isn't it?" Phil grinned sarcastically.

Bella tried to fight a smile. She nodded when Alice said that his condition is getting worse by the minute. Then, she called Carlisle on her speed dial.

"Carlisle, we need you here now. It's an emergency. Phil, Bella's step father is hurt badly now. He needs blood real bad. What blood type are you Phil? Alice spoke into the phone and turned to ask Phil.

"I'm an A blood type" he replied weakly. He was not even looking up at Alice. He held the plaster in place. Alice told him to maintain the pressure, so that the bleeding would stop for now.

"A type and hurry!" Alice cried to Carlisle.

Bella was quite sure that Carlisle might just drive up to Phoenix, since it was not that far from Forks. She remembered the life she had before this, it had no chaos and she liked it. Now, because she was a girlfriend of a vampire, sorry, _ex-girlfriend _of a vampire, all of a sudden, her life was in danger. It was hard for her to believe that one little mistake leads to a whole bunch of possibilities.

"Bella, I have to go first…" Jacob said softly.

"Jake, you're not going to leave me here aren't you? You're being just like that stupid blood sucker, sorry Alice, I didn't mean you." She whispered gently so that her step father couldn't hear.

"No no no…I need to shape shift first, I will talk to Leah and Seth since they were running near your house, I wanted them to check up on Charlie. I'm afraid that Victoria didn't get Renee, so he might be on to Charlie next." His eyes gazed into hers. He was really sweet to have thought about Charlie. But now, Bella is worried about her father. _Why the hell did Jacob had to bring up Charlie's condition now!_ – Bella was angry at him, but, at the same time she really appreciates his help and concern. Jacob whispered gently so that she will accept his action to leave her for a few minutes.

"Okay, that'll be a good idea. I'm afraid of that too." It was all clear to her now; she shouldn't have been with Edward. It was a wrong decision; a mistake that she was not able to undone. But, she also saw the good sides of being with Edward, she felt love. No one has ever treated her that way. And she learnt what a "family" really means in the Cullen family. Stay together for all eternity, of course she had no eternity like the Cullens.

Jacob dashed to the door; Bella heard the door slammed shut. Since Jacob has turned into his wolf form, he doesn't really know his strength anymore when he's in his human form. She smiled at the thought of him lifting her off the ground without him even feeling the weight. So, he definitely wouldn't mind if she put on several pounds.

Alice called over to Bella "Bella, could you take care of Phil for a moment please? I need to check something out."

As Alice walked pass by her, she whispered "I need to breathe fresh air for a moment if I sit here long, he would be losing blood even faster."

Bella giggled. Emmett followed Alice behind, he snickered to have the thought that Bella might think that he's a wuss for not able to take in all those sight of blood.

"So, you too eyh, Emm? And I thought you of all Cullens are the strongest? – Making that baby mimic voice.

"If you were a vampire, you would know too. Do you want to be one now? I could sure use some taste." He smirked at me as he continued walking.

"Bella, I need you to tell me, what's going on here? And who are those guys? Who was the boy that jumped out of the window? Is he even human? And your huge friend, he bled just now, but he seems fine now, his wound healed fast. Who are these people? Bella was really irritated by Phil's questions. She felt like she was being investigated for a crime and that she was one of the witnesses. She didn't want to answer this now. Not now, when everything in her life was tearing to pieces and falling apart. She wanted anything more than not having to explain to Phil about this. It would only kill him faster with everything that he had to take in and to tell him that his wife is with one of _them._

How is she supposed to tell him?

"_Oh, all those people out there are my friends, it was their brother that kidnapped mum from us. I'm still figuring out the reason behind that. Maybe he was still upset that I ended our relationship. Oh, and by the way, they're all vampires. Yes, they are blood suckers. And there is this woman, whom you just met just now, who Edward killed her mate, who I used to love before. She's upset and wants revenge. So, that's why you're in this condition. She would try to hunt me down by getting up my sleeves with the ones that I love. So that it would be a sweet payback. And that huge boy you were talking about, he's a werewolf and he could heal himself as to what you already saw just now. Pheww! Got that over with right, Phil? Phil?" She was looking around for Phil and saw Phil holding the piece of glass, cutting his wrist and now he's dead._

That was the rough idea she had installed for him if he continues to irritate her with questions again.

She could just imagine how he would accept all of that shit. Either he was going to take it in as a joke from his step daughter or kill himself after finding out the truth. Maybe he would think that he has married the wrong person and now Bella was on drugs. Of course he wouldn't really understand it all. Above all, who the hell would spend time to joke about serious things NOW, It's not April fool's day!

"It's hard to describe it to you the problem that we are currently facing now. So, I will explain all to you when you are healed. You should not strain yourself; it might get worse with all the stress you're thinking about now." She smiled sincerely at him, though just to convince him to keep his mouth shut. She would do anything now so that she would be able to find her mother.

God, please answer my prayers – Bella thought

"Bella, I have something to show you! I might have a rough picture of where Renee and Edward are. Quick!" _That was fast – Bella thanked God for helping her._ She smiled and looked up. Alice came rushing through the front door and into the living room. She grabbed Bella into the hall, she looked very excited and really positive about this…


	7. The Missing

Bella stood up so fast that she suddenly felt as if the ground was sinking beneath her feet. She was unable to balance herself. _Everything is happening too fast._ _My life isn't supposed to end up like this. This is clearly unfair. _She thought."What is it Alice? What did you see?" She insisted that she throws all of what she saw; she's already traumatized by all what is already happening.

Alice pulled her far away from Phil, so that he couldn't even hear a single word of what she was going to say. She grabbed her hand and took her to the next room, which was empty, since it was a small closet. She closed the door behind them and reached on to the light switch.

It was one of those old bulbs which had a chain attached to it. Phil loves authentic antiques.

She finally broke up the silence between them. Bella was already nervous about this.

"I saw your mum and Edward's face here. _This_ was behind them. "Alice showed her a piece of paper that she drew on. It was a bit dark in the closet for Bella to see. She held the piece of paper high, putting it directly beneath the light bulb. _That place. _It was all where it began. She saw the mirrors of her old _ballet studio_. It started there; it would have to _end _there too. The picture was drawn perfectly. Bella could clearly see the expression on Renee's face in the photo. That face was _terrifying._ She has never seen her mother that way. That face could make her have nightmares. Bad dreams of her mother being in that state. It has clearly shown that she was shocked with something.

Her jaws were open wide; she looked like she was screaming at somebody and tears strolling down her face. Her hair was messy; her face was covered with mud being rubbed thoroughly off her face. Her finger was pointing at someone or _something. _Edward crouched over in front of Renee, he was furious. His teethe was bare and looked like he was hissing to someone. At the back of them was a mirror, there's a reflection, but it was too dark to see. Alice couldn't trace the shape clearly, she said.

"This is your old Ballet Studio, right?" Alice asked as to confirm the picture she drew.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go now!" Bella didn't see the reason why they were still here.

"Bella! Charlie is gone!" Jacob knocked the door down.

"Jacob, there is a fucking door knob there! Can't you see?! And what?! He what?!" Bella stammered her feet.

Bella could be Phil moaned.

"Sorry Phil. I didn't mean to do that." Another broken door to be fixed in the house.

_Why God? A problem after another? What have I done to deserve this?_

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I told Seth and Leah to watch over him. But, then, he suddenly disappeared. They traced his smell and they're tracking him down now. Leah said that the smell definitely stinks and she says that this may be the work of another_ vampire_."

"I can't take this anymore, Alice. Let's just finish this!!" Bella was furious with all the problems that she has to face in this few days. It was all moving too fast for her to even breathe. She just has to make herself stronger so that she won't break down. She knows that her father and mother need her to be strong at this point. She can't let them down; she's their only hope now.

_Let's take them down and end this._ It was being repeated several times in her mind.

Bella read the letter that Jacob gave to her in the car. They were on their way to the airport. Emmett was being left behind to take care of Phil. The ones who followed and wrinkling their nose in the car was Rosalie and Jasper; sitting next to Jacob. Jacob explained to her that it was from the person that has kidnapped Charlie. The person had left it with a tear from Charlie's shirt. Leah and Seth were the ones who told Jacob the contents in the letter and he scribbled it down onto a piece of paper as soon as he shifted into his human form. It explains a lot in his writing as he was trying to remember all of it at the same time.

_The game is not over Bella. I took your dearest father because Edward took my delicious dinner from me. He would really regret for taking your darling mother from me. But, I will definitely track them down and will tear her meat apart slowly. Letting her feel how it was to watch your partner die slowly like what Alice did to MINE. I would be rather full having three courses at a time._

_~Red Flaring hair~_

The words "track them and tear her meat" ran through her mind like an unstoppable wind on a windy day. Anger flamed through her veins. Usually she would be the one crying and the weakling now, but she has learnt a lesson that it would be none other than wasteful tears to cry as it would definitely not solve anything. She could picture herself being a stronger person and she would be able to save her parents all by herself, but she knows she wouldn't be able to do it without the Cullens. They would also insist to help her as they love her very much. Jacob on the other hand would never leave her to be alone. He would always be there for her.

She crumpled the paper in her hand and threw it on the car mat. It wasn't going to be a long journey to the airport; but it was going to be a long trip to Florida. The plan was to have Alice, Jasper and Rosalie beside her in the airplane and Jacob was being told to shape shift so that he would be there before they could arrive; just to make sure that everything there is no one other than the two vampires there. _Only Victoria and Edward. _The ride to the airport was cold and silent. Despite being in a car with two vampires and one werewolf; which she would have never imagined a situation to be in, no one had the enthusiasm to talk about anything. Even if there were conversations, it would be about the plan. It was to confirm what they were going to do. Bella knew what she had to do. She just has to _show up._ The others were told what to do as well.

To Bella, it felt as though she was going to involve herself in a war game. Like the ones that most normal teenagers would find time to build their empires and have structural coordinated troops and weapons. Only, it didn't feel that way. She didn't have troops to back her up when she has to face the vampire alone at first. She doesn't have armours like the ones in the game have. She's just bringing her body into the battle field. Bella shrugged at the thought of _that_. Being in a room facing the vampires alone and waiting for Alice's queue for the attack.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice reached over to her and smoothly patted her leg.

"It's okay Bella. Everything is going to be okay. We have planned it much earlier and I'm sure that we can take Victoria and kill her if she still resist in letting Charlie go." Alice assured her. She turned her head slightly to look at Bella and back on the road again. Bella just nodded her head in response.

She didn't want to say anything. She has too many things on her mind now. She rethinks again about their strategy and assures herself that there is no way for Victoria to attack them. _There is...But then, only if..._She shivers at the thought of having to leave one of her parents behind.

She was too tired to think about it anymore. She leaves it in the hands of God and fate to encounter this problem. She tried to force herself to sleep as Jacob was already snoring in the car. Rosalie and Jasper were whispering something that no human can hear at that frequency. Somewhere in Jacob's snore made her find peace and enabled her to take a nap for a short while. The song playing on the radio was also rather soothing and comforting for Bella.

Then a few minutes later they arrived to the airport. Jacob was woken up by Rosalie.

In her dreams she saw Renee and Charlie together. They looked so happy. It was like the _old times_. She realised that she was then looking into a mirror and reached out for the imaged lay in front of her. She saw those small finger-like sausages reaching the mirror. Then, she looked at her cute chubby face; she was white as a pearl. Then, she crawled over to her parents at the back of her. Renee lifting her up and down and Charlie was making funny faces behind Renee. He was waving a toy from left to right. Bella heard herself giggled.

Then, the picture became suddenly grey and white. Charlie was gone. He was nowhere in sight. Bella looked around to search for her father and started crying.

"Why, my Bella?" A sweet and familiar voice came.

Bella was brought front by Renee's arm to face her again. Only, the face was not Renee. It was a white pale skin woman with curly red flaming hair, the ones that looked like phone wires. The face started to change to Renee and changed back to the women again. Bella cried and felt a warm tear came down her cheeks.

"You will never get away from me! You hear me?!!" The woman repeated so many times and laughed hysterically.

Bella tried to get out of the dream. But she felt like Victoria is pulling her back.

"Hey you! Dog! Wake up! We need to go now! Oh my god!!! You drooled on our expensive leathered car! You're so going to get it when we're done with this!" Rosalie screamed at Jacob when she saw the pool of drool that he has made on the head rest. That surely woke Bella up as well. She rubbed her eyes to see what the fuss all about was.

"Relax Rosalie. I just drooled on one head rest. You want me to drool on the other one just to make it even? Then that way, it wouldn't be too different in a way." Jacob smirked and made a loud noise when he was trying to gather all of his saliva and slime in one spit and getting ready to spit on the other head rest.

Rosalie dragged Jacob out through the passenger door by only holding on to his right ear. She was definitely strong to have pulled out a large werewolf that way. God knows how heavy Jacob is; since he has the metabolism of a werewolf, he eats enormous amount of food. He can't get full, he would always be hungry. Poor Sam's wife has to cook almost every 5 hours for the pack. She's the main cook for them; they would never complain anything about her cooking because they knew she would be the only one who is able to cope with their large food intake. She has the most patience in a woman then there could ever be.

Bella laughed hilariously at the sight of them fighting.

It was the first time among these stressful days that she is able to laugh like this. Just the look on Jacob's and Rosalie's face made her laugh so hard. Rosalie was really serious and Jacob was like always with his nutty behaviour and making faces at her. They would always have something they each wouldn't agree with the other one.

"What the hell is so funny, Bella Swan? May I know? A dog just messed up my new car and that is funny to you is it?" Rosalie was already flaring up with Bella's response because she won't scold Jacob for doing that and now she has the courage to even laugh at this situation.

"That's my girl! Laugh all the way!" Jacob laughed along as well.

"Can we stop laughing and let's get going. There's not much time left. Based on the picture that I have sketched, it must be in the afternoon because the sun is rising in a different direction. We have to be fast here." Alice went between Rosalie and Jacob who was now brushing off the dust from the street.

"You dirtied my favourite shirt, blood sucker."Jacob reminded Rosalie.

"Oh...You mean that ugly plain white shirt, that you people call clothing? You can find it anywhere but not leather seats!" Rosalie laughed sarcastically.

"Back off Rosalie! This is not the time and you know that." Jasper finally broke his silence.

Rosalie hissed at Jacob at went into the car to park it in the basement. She slammed the door. Thankfully the car door did not fall off by it.

"Jacob, you know what to do, right?" Alice confirmed with him again.

"Yes, Alice." Jacob answered.

"Jake..." Bella ended with sigh.

"Bells, everything would be okay. You don't worry too much, ok? It's just for a short while that we're going to be separated. You know what the plan is, right?" Jacob held her face in his warm palms.

Bella closed her eyes tight. She tried to pull back the tears, but she just couldn't stop it from running down her face. She has to convince herself that everything is going to go as planned. She has come this far, she can't just quit like that.

Bella nodded in return.

"Bells...." There was a sense of worry in Jacob's voice.

"Yes..." Bella looked down at first and looked into his eyes.

"It's going to be _okay..._I bet my tail on it." Jacob assures her by gazing into her eyes deeply as though he is able to hypnotize her with his.

Bella chuckled.

"Whatever happens, I love you. I want you to know that." Jacob ended with a soft warm kiss on her lips. It felt that her lips burnt for a while, but then it went away as the cold morning breeze cushioned it.

Bella was not really in a state to accept this now.

"I love you _too...Jacob." _ She responded after several seconds her lips felt out of its numb state.

Jacob is really sweet and she doesn't want to upset him. She loves him because he has always been there for her. Never left her side. Persuaded her to love him several times because he doesn't want to see her get hurt like _this._ But Bella treats him just like any other guy friend. She doesn't know whether she could ever love him as much as she loves Edward. But, just one promise that she can give to herself and Jacob, she will _try_ to love him.


End file.
